Karura
Karura (加流羅) was a Sunagakure citizen. She was the wife of Rasa, and the older sister of Yashamaru. Background Karura was born on the day of November 11th to two unknown parents. During her childhood her little brother, Yashamaru was born on the day of May 23. As an adult while being married to Rasa, Karura bore Temari and Kankuro prior to being pregnant again with their youngest child Gaara. Apparently against her husband's wishes, Karura was forced to allow the tailed beast Shukaku to be sealed within their unborn son. However, this came at a very steep cost as Gaara's premature birth was also her untimely death. Before her death, with her medical team unable to save her, and her heart rate falling rapidly Karura quickly requested to see her child. Seeing how small and feeble the young Gaara was, Karura declared her desire to protect him at all cost as she cradled him before passing away. Personality Karura was a kind, and gentle woman who cared deeply for her children and family. Appearance Karura bore a striking resemblance to her younger brother, Yashamaru. She possessed sandy blonde hair which framed her kind looking face in a shoulder length bob, fair skin, and violet eyes. Back then she had long hair before Gaara was born. Karura wore a simple, long sleeved, dark brown dress, along with a long, light yellow scarf draped loosely around her neck. On the day of her death, Karura wore a sleeveless, pale pink hospital gown, and had grown rather pale. She also gained dark bags under her eyes. Abilities Upon her death, Karura was able to imbue her will into her youngest son's sand. This caused it to automatically protect him whenever he is in danger, even from harming himself. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc When Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated, Karura appeared in Gaara's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream. In this case, being alive with her younger brother, and family while getting to know a young Uzumaki Naruto. Legacy Originally, due to his maternal uncle, Yashamaru, reluctantly lying to his nephew on his brother in law's behalf to test him. Gaara was under the impression that Karura was sacrificed to ensure he became a jinchuriki, and that her final words were of him to become the tool of her revenge on Sunagakure. She supposedly named him after the phrase "a self loving carnage" (我を愛する修羅). This caused Gaara to develop a warped ideology of love. But during the Fourth Shinobi War, Gaara learned the truth of his father's deception and how Karura truly died. Because of her dying wish to protect her son, both Rasa and Yashamaru believe that her will now lives on in the sand that protects Gaara rather than being an manifestation of Shukaku's chakra. Quotes *Let me see my baby please *(To Gaara) "He's so tiny… No matter what happens, I'll always protect you! Gaara…!". Relationships 'Yashamaru' 'Rasa' 'Nara Temari' 'Kankuro' 'Gaara' She cares about her youngest son and was probably against Shukaku being sealed inside of him. 'Chiyo' 'Ebizo' 'Baki' Knownable Relatives *'Yashamaru' (Little Brother) *'Rasa' (Husband) *'Nara Temari' (Daughter) *'Kankuro' (1st Son) *'Gaara' (2nd Son) *'Nara Shikamaru' (Son in law) *'Nara Shikadai' (Grandson) *'Shinki' (Foster Grandson) Trivia *The name Karura is written with three kanji: the kanji for "to add", "to increase" (加), the kanji for "flow", "stream" (流), and the kanji for "gauze" (羅). The last kanji is the same as the final kanji in Gaara's name and can be taken as an abbreviation of the word "carnage" (修羅, shura) or the word "Mara" (魔羅, Mara; a Buddhist demon that personifies the "death" of spiritual life). Together, the name can be interpreted as "the demon who adds to the flow sand or hatred". *When written as 迦楼羅, "karura" is the Japanese name for Garuda. *In Naruto chapter 547 and 548, Karura's name is written as 加瑠羅 instead of 加流羅. Both 瑠 and 流 can be used to write the Japanese word for lapis lazuli (瑠璃, 琉璃, ruri), a semi-precious stone with strong symbolic value in Buddhism. It is thought to have healing and strengthening properties and represents Bhaiṣajyaguru, the Buddha of Medicine, known as Yakushi-nyōrai (薬師如来) in Japan. *Her birthday is November 11, & her bloodtype is B. *She bears a strikeing resemble to Matsuri, Gaara's student. Karura shares many similarities to Uzumaki Kushina. *Both were marry to the Fourth Kage of their respective village. *Thier son was a Jinchuriki. *Their blood type was inherited by their son. *Both died after giving birth. *They both said a kind caring message to their son before they died. *Their son was looked after, and raised by someone that they knew very well after they died. (For Karura : Yashamaru. Whereas for Kushina : Sarutobi Hiruzen) *Both of their sons dream is to be the Kage of their respective Village. *Both of their sons become friends many years later. (For example : The Chunin Exams/after the fail invasion of Konoha) Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yukari Oribe *'English' : Tara Platt all information on Karura is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Karura Gallery 196274 541068179251636 1999546040 n.jpg|Karura sees Gaara for the first time. 14919 541069685918152 251594089 n.jpg|Karura admits that Gaara is tiny. 602950 541069675918153 244114541 n.jpg|Karura vows to always protect Gaara. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0080.jpg|Karura dies after giving birth to Gaara. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0315.jpg|A photo of her seen in her youngest son's room. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0272.jpg|A photo of her and her brother seen in her husband's bedroom. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0182.jpg|Yashamaru thinks about her as he teaches Gaara about physical, and mental pain. Naruto Episode077-121.jpg|Karura's spirit being seen by her older brother. Naruto Shippuuden 297-500.png|Her spirit is the source of her youngest son's strength. Category:Characters Category:Females